My Last Breath
by The Nervous Rambler
Summary: A One-shot based on the song My Last Breath by Evanescence. Inspired by xPaige Turnerx' story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: The Nervous Rambler.**

**Summary: A One-shot based on the song My Last Breath by Evanescence. Inspired by xPaige Turnerx' story.**

_**Seattle.**_

Rain steadily poured down from the giant grey cloud covering the city. Most people weren't out on the streets because of it, and the ones that were had to yell to one another to be heard as they ran to their destinations; trying to retain _some_ of their dryness. It seemed futile though; so much rain that the streets were like miniature rivers, giving you a booter if you were to step into them. Splashing a big wave of water onto the sidewalk as each car raced down them.

And yet this was the perfect weather to walk home for some.

_Raising an eyebrow as she looked out the door while slipping on her coat, Bella shook her head in wonder. "But it's raining out, Alice. You want to walk in _that_?" She asked._

_Alice nodded furiously with a giant grin. "Haven't you ever wanted to walk home in the rain like they do in the movies?" She asked, twirling around as she waited for Bella. A few other people from tables near by looked at her before getting back to their meals. _

_The air rushed out of Bella in a defeated sigh. "Fine." She really couldn't deny Alice anything; there was no point in arguing with the girl about it._

_With a giggle, Alice grabbed Bella's hand and pulled them out of the restaurant and into the rain._

Sirens wailing could be heard way off in the distance as they sped down the roads; their windshield wipers on full blast. "Assault and robbery. Female, caucasian, twenty two, gunshot wound to the chest..." An officer read the report aloud to his partner driving the car as they led the ambulance through the city.

_'Hold onto me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me_

_Can you feel me in your arms?'_

The crimson puddle gathering beneath Bella was being washed away by the rain pouring down on them in the alley. Alice, with sobs wracking through her body, was putting as much pressure as she could on Bella's chest, kneeling beside the girl with her blood soaked hands pressed down over the wound. The rain was doing a good job washing away her tears and obstructing her view as well. "Where _are_ they?" She cried, glancing back up at the entrance of the alley to look for the ambulance.

Ignoring the white hot pain in her chest, Bella forced her mouth to form words. "It's okay, Alice..." She whispered.

_'Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight.'_

"No! No, Bella, keep your eyes open." Alice's shaky voice demanded. She gently shook Bella's shoulder until the older girl opened her chocolate brown eyes again. Alice could see the pain and drowsiness in them. She forced herself to smile though, through her tears. "That's it; just keep looking at me, Bella. Stay awake; can you do that for me?" She asked, biting her lip to keep from crying. How many times had she said that to the other countless victims while at work? It had never been this hard though. And she knew that it never took her this long to drive out to an accident; at least, it never felt this long. Had it, for them?

_'I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hallow tree - come find me_

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears.'_

Brown eyes flashed open again at the shake of Bella's shoulder. She bit her lip, trying to stop her teeth from chattering, but it was just so cold. It was only April, but it felt like November, felt like winter. That brought a faint smile to Bella's lips; she could practically see her and Alice goofing around in the snow. Alice in her little hat with the dog ears on it and her kitten mittens. Her cheeks and nose pink as her electric blue eyes searched the woods just outside Bella's house for the taller brunette. Hide and Seek was their favourite game to play in the snow.

_'Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight.'_

"Look at me; look at my eyes." Alice pleaded as Bella began to loosen her grip. She had been holding Alice's wrist, squeezing it to give her some comfort, but now her hand was falling down to her side. "_Please!_" Alice cried.

_'Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake to know the truth_

_No one is there...'_

"I'm so... tired, Alice..." Bella murmured, her eyes fluttering shut again as her hand hit the pavement. Staying awake was too hard. She just didn't have the energy to do it. Besides, she wanted to go back to the game of Hide and Seek in the forest with Alice. She wasn't tired there. Alice wasn't crying there. They were happy and playing, and had gone in and cuddled by the fire afterwards while still trying to decide on a name for the puppy that brought them together. "Serendipity's birthday is coming up... we still got to get her a present... it's only...four days?"

"Two days away." Alice told her. She sucked in a deep breath, swallowing down her sobs as she looked at Bella's eyes; the light in them fading fast. "We already got her present, remember sweetie? The new leash, chew toy, and bed?"

_'Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me, calling me as you fade to black.'_

Alice's image started getting fuzzy as the buildings and garbage bin behind her started blacking out. With new determination, Bella lifted her hand up to cup Alice's cheek, smiling softly as said girl leaned into her touch. With her thumb, Bella wiped away Alice's tears. "It'll be okay, Alice... I love you.."

Watching as the warm chocolate eyes started staring, unseeing, at nothing as they fluttered close, Alice shook Bella again. "No! Bella! No! Please, Bella!" She cupped both of the brunette cheeks, gently shaking her, smearing the porcelain skin with red. "Bella!" She cried. "Bella! Please, Bella!"

_'Say goodnight - Holding my last breath_

_Don't be afraid - Safe inside myself_

_Calling me, Calling me - Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured Life, it ends here tonight.'_

**0-0-0-0**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and will help me get better.**

**-The Nervous Rambler.**


End file.
